The Babys
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: Redone to extend The Babys Antholgy!
1. What do we Have here?

What if Jimmy, Sheen and Carl kept the band that they formed together and added Cindy and Libby? Silly? Yes! But I figure if they can make a show about a talking sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea then why can't I write a story about five pre-teens who go on to form one of the greatest rock bands ever? Read on, Mcduff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of the associated characters thereof or the Babys. Lawyers stay away!

The Babys

Chapter I: The Interview

Jimmy Neutron (The Smart One)

Cindy Vortex (The Cute One)

Carl Wheezer (The Funny One)

Libby Folfax (The Quiet One)

Sheen Estevez (The Chosen One)

----

We are honored and privileged to bring you a rare event. The band known as The Babys is still alive and well 25 years later and we have them here to conduct this sought after look into the lives of this group. It's amazing how these five different people withstood the test of time to become one of the worlds greatest rock bands. The have 15 albums, 34 Top 40 hits, and 19 #1 songs putting them in very good company. Not to mention how they withstood each other with all of the well known in-fighting and bickering that threatened to break up this proud band so many times over and still produce great music. But, you can hear some of the reasons when you listen to their songs, they really love each other and love doing what they do.

It's hard to get them all together in the same place these days. They are in L.A. right now putting the final touches on their latest album. We finally gathered them up all together and they are waiting in our L.A. studios for this rare, in-depth interview...which is rather unfortunate as we are all here in New York. But, we'll get that all worked out. In the meantime, we have snippets of interviews we did with them individually for this and we'll piece them together so we can bring you something sort of the program we meant to present. Sorry about that.

Anyway, for those of you who don't know the Babys story, it goes back 25 years when they were all just in elementary school. That's right! ELEMETARY school! The average age of the band then was only 11 years old! No one thought that a bunch of kids could pull of having a rock sound let alone the musical proficiency to pull it off, (hence the name 'Babys'), but one listen to them and one knew they were listening to something special.

The subject matter that the Babys sang about and the tightness of the bands sound was well beyond their years prompting some critics to believe that they didn't write or perform any of their own material in those early days. This rumor has long since been discredited.

"That really made me upset." said Carl. "We worked really hard on those records and to have people say that wasn't us on those records just made us all work that much harder."

"Yeah, I heard those rumors." recalls Sheen. "When our first album came out they said 'They sound like kids singing but there's no way that they can be playing like that.' Only our friends and families knew the real deal."

The topics they sang about covered the gambit. Subjects such as homelessness, mature relationships, commitment, life, death, love and hate were not uncommon. But, they also sung about having fun, boys being boys (or girls), and just about being kids.

One reason for the groups popularity early on was that people thought they were a novelty act. That is that they were so young that people listened to them just out of curiosity. But they soon learned that Cindy's insightful and playful lyrics and masterful lead guitar work, Libby's knowledge of the piano or anything instrument with keyboards, Jimmy's soft, crooner like voice (he was a better singer than given credit for), Sheen's melodic bass playing and loud rock and roll voice, (his singing has gotten better though the years) and Carl's steady and rhythmic drumming style was definately not a fluke.

The Babys play what could be called an eclectic type of rock music. That is they use elements from different musical styles. From hard rock, soft rock, pop, R&B, jazz, blues, funk, electronic dance (no rap), and even a few classical elements thrown in (no doubt meshing all of these styles together is from Libby's influence).Their sound is so distinct however that when you hear one of their songs you know instantly that it's them you're listening to.

Unlike a lot of other bands, everyone contributes something to almost every song that is recorded. This can and does sometimes lead to some 'creative differences' between band members (most notably Jimmy and Cindy).

"We've mellowed out a lot. Jimmy and I still have our differences but it's about music now." says Cindy. "We used to fight all the time about the stupidest stuff. But, we were kids then. We're all grown now and we don't fight...much."

With all of the fighting and people threatening to leave over the years, the line-up still hasn't changed in all this time...

Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex: Principle songwriters. Though everyone writes songs for the band these two write the lions share. Jimmy plays rhythm guitar, sings vocals and acts as the bands engineer. Cindy plays lead guitar mostly and sings lead and backing vocals. She also plays the piano and the occasional bass. Libby Folfax is the principle keyboard and synthesizer player and also sings lead and backing vocals. Carl Wheezer provides the back beat as the bands drummer and vocals. Sheen Estevez plays bass mostly but can be heard playing guitars on a few songs.

**How it all came together**

The band was originally called "The Llama Lords of Science." The name reflecting Carl's love of llamas. Sheen's obsession with Ultra-Lord. And Jimmy's dedication to science. At that time it only consisted of Jimmy, Sheen and Carl. It was only meant to be a short-lived, one time appearance of the band. Thank God for the rest of us it wasn't.

"It's funny how we got together in the first place." says Jimmy. "There we were, Carl, Sheen and myself, setting at our lunch table in school. We were talking about some talent show or something and trying out for it. That's when Cindy and Libby walk up and show us what they were going to do. Some dance thing I think it was. That's when it all started."

_Flashback_

"_...So, what are you lameos gonna do?" asked Cindy, "Something stupid like blowing nose bubbles?"_

"_Or spitting water?" adds Libby._

"_Or doing algebra in Latin?" _

"_Actually, our band is going to play." Jimmy said._

"_You losers have a band?"_

"_Yes, we have a band and were gonna stomp your River Stomp."_

"_Oh, yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Well, we'll see on Friday..."_

_End Flasback_

As it turns out, Cindy and Libby went on to win first place in the talent show and The Llama Lords of Science didn't even perform.

"We were fighting with each other over who was the best in the band." said Jimmy. "I remember Sheen getting so mad he destroyed our instruments by throwing them out the window. He was wild even back then. Well, after the girls won the contest we decided to break up for good. I thought that was the end of it."

Little did he know that the seeds had already been sown almost a week earlier.

Cindy recalls, "I lived across the street from Jimmy at that time so when I heard music playing I thought he had turned the radio up really loud. I looked out of the window and saw all of these people there jumping and cheering so I ran over to see what all the fuss was about. There was Jimmy, Carl and Sheen and _they_ were playing the music. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Libby was so totally entranced. I had to drag her out of there."

"When I heard them I just knew I had to be in it." said Libby. "I mean...I don't know. I just had to be in it."

"The day after the show, I went to Sheen and asked if I could be in the band. He said that the band had broken up and wasn't getting back together anytime soon." This news disappointed Libby but she was determined.

Cindy continues, "Libby came over and started talking about that band almost non-stop. She wanted to be in it so bad. I thought she was crazy but I knew how much she loved music. I just said, 'Whatever. If you want to be in a band with a bunch of nerds go right ahead. But, don't involve me.' Who knew?"

"Two or three days later I went back to Sheen and asked him about the band." said Libby. "He said he had no problem with it since I had looked so sad before but he'd have to talk to Carl and Jimmy about it."

Carl said he didn't mind doing it but Jimmy at this point wasn't sure if he wanted to continue being in the band or not. Sheen was trying to convince him and Carl to let Libby join for her keyboard playing (if not for other reasons which we will get into later).

It was up to Jimmy if the band even existed. It was at best just a hobby to him as science was the biggest part of his life, but Sheen and Carl wanted to go on with it and he would do it for them.

"I didn't know for sure if I still wanted to be in the band but it was fun and we had nothing else better to do." said Sheen.

"They wanted to let Libby in." Jimmy said. "I objected at first because she was a girl but I could tell how badly she wanted this and she never caused me any trouble so I said ok, as long as Cindy wasn't involved." then he laughs at this, "Hey, I had this thing about girls then, alright?"

Libby did want to become a member but she had one condition: she didn't want to join without Cindy. "I wanted to be in it but I wasn't going without my girl."

"When Cindy first joined I was still kind of reluctant. I mean, REALLY reluctant." recalls Jimmy. "She had made fun of the band and now she was going to join it?"

"I didn't want to join up at first. Me and Jimmy had a...strained relationship at the time and the last thing I wanted was to be in a band with him. I didn't want to be in a band period. So when Libby asked me if I wanted to join I thought she'd lost her mind. But they really sounded good. I had to admit it, they could rock."

Unbeknown to Cindy, Libby had Sheen secretly bring some songs Cindy had recorded in her home for Jimmy and Carl to listen to. She and Libby had been writing and recording music on their own for a little while but Cindy wouldn't let anyone else hear them. But, it was on these tapes that one could hear her true potential.

"She had some real talent there but I think she just did it to satisfy herself as a hobby. She was into so many other things then like tai-chi and whatnot and music wasn't at the top of her list. I don't think she cared. Besides I think she was a little embarrassed to let anyone hear her play."

"It totally blew me away when I listened to Cindy's music." said Sheen. "There were about 15 or 16 songs I heard. I couldn't believe it was her playing the guitar like that. But Libby assured me that it was. Well, that was good enough for me."

"I'd watch her play the guitar." Libby states. "But, she didn't play it correctly. She used her fingers to stum and pick the strings instead of a pick. She said she could never get used to the feel of it no matter how hard she tried. But that gave her a unique sound and her fingers moved so fast up and down the neck it really didn't matter anyway."

"I listened to the tapes and I was impressed." recalles Jimmy. "Her singing voice needed some work but the guitar playing and songwriting was amazing. She played much better than I could. It's too bad she didn't know how good she was then."

"There were a few reasons I think Jimmy didn't want Cindy to join at first." said Libby. "At that time they really didn't get along too well and they were always fighting. I don't think he wanted girls in the band anyway, though he didn't mind me so much. I think after hearing Cindy play that he was threatened by Cindy's guitar playing and that she would eventually try to take over."

However, after much cajoling by Carl, Sheen and Libby, and after hearing the tapes one more time, Jimmy finally gave in and was persuaded to let Cindy join.

The biggest thing now was to try and convince Cindy.

_Will Cindy join? (Of course she will), but will she want something in return? Will she try to make changes? Find out after this..._

Whadda ya'll think? Silly or stupid? Should I continue? Please review.

-----

FYI: There was an actual band in the 70's called the Babys who had two hit records in the U.S. They disbanded in 1981 so I decided to use the name here. It's been more than 20 years so why not, right? Anyway, if there are any lawyers out there don't waste your time because I have no money.


	2. A Flaming Pie

**A/N: I wasn't going to continue this story because of a possible conflict of interest with another author. But things are cool and there should be no problems now. I also wasn't going to continue because the more I thought about the plot of this story the stupider it seemed to me. But then I thought why not have some fun anyway and let the chips fall where they may. With that in mind, here's Chapter 2. Please try to overlook any mistakes. Flame on!**

Disclamer: Don't bother me.

**Chapter II: The Beginning**

**A Flaming Pie**

Last time...Jimmy, Carl and Sheen decide to reunite the band and also let Libby join, but she will only if Cindy is also allowed to do so. After much discussion, it was agreed to let her join, but was Cindy willing to?

----

"We invited her over to Jimmy's house the next day to ask her." remembers Carl. "Jimmy had his mom cook this big dinner just for her and there was like this sort of party atmosphere. It was like it was her birthday or something."

"She didn't know we had listened to her tapes let alone asking her to join." said Jimmy. "So we thought we'd better butter her up first."

"Well, obviously I knew something was up but I decided to play along." recalls Cindy smiling.

After dinner, everyone moved to Jimmy's living room to watch TV and talk about various...things. All evening long Cindy was becoming increasingly curious about what was happening and wanted to know why there was suddenly all this fuss over her, but no one would answer her questions directly. She was becoming agitated but she wouldn't be denied. "Ok, guys. What's going on? What's all this? It's not my birthday."

Again, Cindy's questions were ignored. She was now clearly becoming upset. Libby then eased into the subject of the band.

_Flashback_

"_So, word on the street is that you guys decided to get your band back together." said Libby._

"_Yeah, we were thinking about it." Jimmy replied._

"_Oh, that lame band you guys had?" Cindy asked_

"_It wasn't lame." answered Jimmy._

"_You guys didn't even play."_

"_Anyway," Libby interrupted, "I was thinking that I wouldn't mind joining you guys."_

"_What?_ _Whatever." sneered Cindy._

"_We could talk about it." said Jimmy knowingly_

"_What do you think, Cindy?"_

"_I think you'd be wasting your time." Cindy said._

"_I don't know. It might be fun. Maybe you should think about joining too." said Carl._

"_Why would I?" Cindy asked as she folded her arms._

_Cindy then looked up as she felt the stare of four sets of eyes upon her._

"_Wait a minute. Is this what this was all about?" No one said anything in reply. _

"_I knew it." said Cindy angrily. "I'm so out of here." Cindy stood up to leave._

"_Wait." Libby paused for a moment. "I had them listen to your tapes."_

"_What?" said a horrified Cindy, "Libby how could you?"_

"_Relax, Cindy. They liked them. They were really impressed. Especially Jimmy."_

"_I didn't say that.", Jimmy retorted. "I just said that she was very competent."_

_Cindy's face softened. "Really?"_

"_You sounded cool.", Sheen agreed._

"_And you can write really good.", added Carl._

"_I don't know.", Cindy pondered. "I'm not sure._

_"Look, Cindy, I'll be honest with you.", said Libby. "I'm already in but I won't stay unless you join too."_

"_Think about it." said Sheen._

_She looked around at the rest of the group and saw their faces, but she didn't say anything. She _**was**_ thinking._

"_Don't you want to at least hear how we would sound?" asked Libby._

_End Flashback_

"I agreed to join but only on a trail basis. I had no intention of staying at first but I wasn't sure yet. Although, I was curious to hear what we would sound like."

They all agreed to meet in Jimmy's garage the next day to begin down the long road to stardom. They got off to a pretty good start...at first.

"There we were in my garage the five of us for the first time as a band." said Jimmy. "Everyone was just standing there just staring at each other not knowing what to do next."

"Jimmy said that we should play something simple that everyone knew." said Carl.

"I suggested we play a oldies song called, "Chains". It was one of the songs on Cindy's tapes." says Libby. "I said it was the easiest to play because it only had four chords in it, it only last two minuets and it's simple. I played the tape of the song so everyone could get an idea of what it sounded like."

"So we played it. We played the whole song all the way through without stopping. Me and Cindy sung because we knew the words and the boys just played. She even threw in a little solo. I remember we didn't look at each other at all. Maybe we were just too embarrassed. When we were done we just looked at each other for a minute and then everyone just broke out laughing. That kind of broke the ice."

"We sounded horrible." recalls Cindy. "We were so out of tune. Well, we really didn't sound _that_ bad considering the fact that we were playing together for the first time. I said to myself, 'You know, this could actually be something.', but you could tell we needed a lot more practice."

"Me, Carl and Sheen sounded fine." explained Jimmy. "It was Cindy who was off key. I'm kidding, she actually sounded great. We all sounded pretty good, I think. We were all having so much fun that day playing different songs and stuff it really didn't matter. I think Cindy was having the most fun because she didn't want to stop. I don't think we went home until around 11 o'clock that night."

_**Flashback**_

_As they all were leaving Jimmy's garage for the evening, Cindy stayed behind to talk with him._

"_You know, Jimmy, I had a lot of fun today."_

"_I know I could tell. I had fun too." _

"_Who knew we could sound so good together?"_

"_Yeah, well it's late. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_You bet. By the way, there are just a couple of things I wanna say."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'll stay in the band if I get two things in return. First, I want my tapes back... NOW."_

"_Sure. What's the other thing?"_

"_We should really talk about changing the name of the band."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah. With us girls in it now, we can't be lords now can we?"_

"_But..."_

"_Besides, it sounds so lame. Well, see you later, Neutron. Bye." Cindy then turned around and walked out of the garage._

"_I knew I shouldn't have let her join.", Jimmy fumed. "No matter how good she is."_

_**End Flashback**_

That weekend, the five of them got together to accomplish three things.

One: To discuss the possibility of another name for the band.

Two: To establish some ground rules so no one was injured or killed.

Three: To Practice.

_**The Name**_

"Actually, it was Libby who came up with the name quite by accident."

"The 'Llama Lords of Science' just wasn't gonna cut it." said Libby. "We had to come up with a much better name than that."

_There was only one problem. Cindy and Libby wanted to change it while Carl, Sheen and Jimmy didn't._

"We had frank discussions about it. No, we just plain argued about it. We tried different names but we kept coming back to the Llama Lords."

**Flashback**

"_What's wrong with the 'Llama Lords of Science'?" asked Jimmy._

"_Because it's ridiculous, Neutron." Cindy said._

"_Guys, let's figure on a new name later. Let's just play." Libby pleaded._

"_I don't wanna change it. It's got the word 'llama' in it." said Carl._

"_Were not changing it and it's not ridiculous. It reflects me, Carl and Sheen."_

"_Then it should be called the 'Lameo Dorks of Science'."_

"_Hey, don't ridicule the llamas." Carl said._

"_Or Ultralord." Sheen added._

"_Guys?"_

"_Were not changing the name and that's final." Jimmy stomped his foot._

"_Well, I don't want to be in a band with a stupid name like that." Cindy replied._

"_Hey..."_

"_You know where the door is, Vortex." Jimmy shot back._

"_Will you guys just stop it?" Libby screamed, "Your acting like a bunch of babies." Everyone stopped talking and looked at Libby, who was clearly embarrassed by a of the attention._

"_What?"_

"_That's it."_

"_What are you talking about, Neutron?"_

"_What was that last thing you said, Libby."_

"_Um...babies?"_

"_Whadda think?"_

"_Are you saying that we should call ourselves the babies?" asked Cindy._

"_No way, I'm not a baby." said Sheen_

"_Think about it. We're all still pretty young. And though were not technically babies, we would be in the eyes of the music world."_

"_Yeah, and when people hear us play it will totally blow their minds." said Libby._

"_But were not really all _**that**_ good." Carl reminded._

"_Not to worry, Carl. By the time we get out there we _**will **_be blowing peoples minds."_

"_OK, we'll be the babies...for now," agreed Cindy, "It's better than Llama Lords, anyway. But, we change the spelling. B-A-B-Y-S. That would look cooler on the album covers."_

"_...and a girl came onto us on a flaming pie, and she said, 'You are Babys with a 'Y'. And so we were." Carl said._

"_What?" said the rest of the group as they turned to look at Carl._

"_Nothing."_

**End Flashback**

_**The Rules**_

As emotions were still running high it was clear that nothing else was going to get done that day, so every one went home to cool off. At least they had settled on a name. But, petty disagreements and almost constant arguing threatened to split the band before it even got started.

In order to keep the peace, it was clear that there were a few simple rules that had to be established, sort of a band agreement, known as, _**The Rules**_, that everyone had to follow. Two days later when the band had reassembled, Cindy bought a short list of guidelines along with her that she had written and read it aloud hoping it would meet with the others approval. The others also added their own rules to round it out. The Rules ended up reading like this:

_It is our goal to provide the best musical experience to ourselves and the general public and to have as much fun as possible in doing so. Baring this in mind, certain guidelines must be laid down, known henceforth as The Rules, to ensure that this objective is met. The Rules are as follows:_

**1. There will be no fighting, arguing, name-calling, punching, biting, eye-gouging, wedgies or any other physical or verbal abuse between band members of any kind.**(This rule was often broken.)

2. There will be **NO** official leader. Everyone stands on equal ground. There are no stars here.

3. Everyone has to contribute material or some sort of musical idea or input.

4. There will be no sampling, overdubbing, mixing-in, or otherwise ripping of parts of songs from other artists.

5. Similarly, please refrain from doing too many cover versions of other artists songs. Try to be as original as possible.

6. Whoever writes a song sings the lead vocal unless given to someone else in the band to sing at the songwriters request. (Didn't happen very often.)

7. Whoever writes the song gets final say on how it ends up sounding.

8. Whoever had the idea originally get songwriting credit.

9. If any money is made it will be split equally between everyone. (Very important.)

10. If there are any issues the band will vote on it unanimously.

11. No one can stop the music. (Unless there are Twonkies around.)

12. See rule #1

13. Everyone just have fun with it! Rock on!

14. There is no rule #14.

After a vote they decided to accept the rules and to follow them.

_Of course, rules were meant to be broken and often were._

"Yes, rule 1 was broken with regularity. But the other rules were surprisingly adhered to. Especially rule 3 and rule 11." said Jimmy. "Libby made sure of that one."

"You have to have some sort of understanding between band members if you want to get anything done." adds Cindy. "With us, however, we needed actual rules. Although, we didn't follow them all the time."

"Rule 3 was easy because we all had ideas. No matter how silly or strange they were, they were all listened to." Libby said.

Well they found a name and made a band agreement (The Rules). Now all they had to do was to actually practice. You know, play music and stuff.

---

Come back next time as the story continues. Yes, they eventually do get around to practicing and becoming serious about what they were doing, actually becoming good enough to play in front of people (shudder).

Can you tell who wrote which rule? Do you care? Please review.


	3. Practice makes Almost Perfect

**Chapter III:**

**Practice Makes Almost Perfect**

_**Practice:**_

The band went over to Jimmy's garage the next day to do the last thing on the list:

Practice.

Jimmy gave Sheen and Cindy wah-wah pedals to make their guitar and bass sound watery on the solos.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Whoa, thanks man!" Sheen said to Jimmy_

"_No prob." Jimmy replied._

"_Thank you very much, Jimmy!" Cindy said to Jimmy._

_Cindy played a solo with the pedal._

"_Whoa, that is awesome!"_

_Sheen tried out his._

"_Aw, man, mine's broke."_

"_No it's not. You're not plugged into the amp."_

"_Oh. That's stupid."_

_Sheen played a solo on his bass. He was the most stunned out of everyone._

"_Oh. My. God."_

_**End Flashback**_

At that moment, a mini- Cliff Burton was born.

"We tried to play a few songs that day, one from each of our favorite _rock _bands." Cindy said.

"My pick was 'The Boys Are Back in Town' by Thin Lizzy" said Jimmy.

"Mine was 'War Inside My Head' Suicidal Tendencies" said Carl.

"Okay, mine was 'For Whom The Bell Tolls' by Metallica" says Cindy.

"'Hound Dog' Mr. Elvis Presley" says Sheen.

"I can't remember what I picked, it was an R.E.M song, I know that." Says Libby.

After that, they think they were pretty good! So they decided to write some of their own songs.

The infamous "Round Table" sessions began.

"The 'Round Table' sessions were a weekly thing. All the band members would go and sit at a round table and talk about their ideas. It was inspired by Cindy and her secret Metallica addiction." Libby said.

"We would bring our instruments with us to show what we had come up with," Sheen says, "Had 2 drum sets: one for the round table and another for practice. It was a good method. We came up with 2 songs at the first ever 'Round Table' session."

The second song would be the break out hit for the Babys.

"Carl was banging on his drums and I heard a good beat," says Libby, "I told him to play it again. Then I told him to take off the snare beads to give the beat a 'steely' sound. It was a beat that everyone liked! Cindy picked up her guitar and started playing, then Jimmy and Sheen joined in…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Dude! This is awesome! Let's take it to the Brig"_

_The Brig is what The Babys call the garage._

_The song starts slow and then puts a metal edge towards the end. But the song mainly consists of classical, acoustic and soft rock influences._

"_That's a good song, Cindy" Jimmy said to her._

"_Thanks Jimmy. I think I'm gonna let you sing it."_

"_Really, but it's not me! Try Carl or Sheen!"_

"_No. I want you to sing the song."_

"_Alright, but I'm not happy about it!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Little did Jimmy know that song was going to be the breakout hit for The Babys.

**Recording Time**

"After that, we had a few more 'Round Tables' and practices before Sheen and Libby bought a home recorder for about a 100 bucks" said Carl, "We made a demo and sent it to record labels and no one wanted us. Except the local record store."

"We went in and played 'The Silence is Deafening', the song Cindy wanted me to sing and they hired us on the spot!" said Jimmy.

They were put to work on their first album right away!


	4. From Whiplash to Backlash

**Chapter 3**

**Whiplash  
**

_**Recording:**_

"We decided to have a cover or 2 on our album." Said Libby.

A cover is a song that another band has made and that you are playing, but not saying the song is yours.

"Cindy said that we should play the Metallica song 'Whiplash'." Said Jimmy, "We didn't really want to play the song, but once the other band members heard it, it was 4- 1! But it had to unanimous!"

After a grueling 4 hours and 13 minutes, Jimmy caved and said they could play 'Whiplash', if he could choose the second cover song. He chose…

Well… He didn't choose anything! They went home that night and he came back the next day with the song "Marshall" and the band put the song in the cover's place.

_**Whiplash Mania**_

The Babys first album "The Silence is Deafening" topped charts all over! Billboard didn't know what genre to place "The Silence is Deafening" so, at request of the band, placed it in rock.

The band members were curious on how people would take their work, so they placed their 1st single in Country, Rock and Pop to see what genres that seemed to like their work and what to place later singles.

There 1st single (Whiplash) was #1 on all charts. Not a feat easily obtained by just anybody.

This single started "Whiplash Mania".

"I was saying to myself, 'Greatest cover song EVER!'" said Sheen.

The song "Marshall" faired well on the charts and got at the peak of #3. Jimmy said that he wrote the song, and couldn't find a name for it; he went to sleep, thinking the idea would come in the morning. The first thing he saw when he woke up was his Marshall amplifier.

Then one of the worst possible things happened:

Sheen moved a few miles from his old house

Sheen had a spare room, so The Babys moved their home base to the other side of Retroville.

"Carl's drums were probably the hardest thing to move, that and the amps." Sheen recalled.

The Babys left their label and make "Newton Records", but was informed of another "Newton Records" in another town and changed to "Neutron Records".

Sheen made the spare room into a recording room and it had enough space so that the band could move around.

After the band got settled in, they recorded their new album.

"Me and Sheen wanted to switch it up a little bit," said Jimmy, "So for the album, I played bass and he played guitar."

After the band warmed up to the idea, they started to record. Sheen and Cindy (I know, very unlikely!) wrote the instrumental "Crime Seen". "I got mad because, uh, I played bass in the song and I played the solo, but Cindy was credited with the solo." Jimmy said, "She played the intro, outro, and 2nd solo, I played the main solo and me and her played the twin solo."

The album, "Glass Act and Pastor of Muppet's Super Baby Show for Noir Officers in Canada" came out; set the record for longest Babys album. It was a little less successful than "The Silence is Deafening" but still got good reviews.

_**Rockitman**_

"We decided that the recording studio needed renovation, so we bought soundproof walls, and demolished the side wall and extended the studio into Sheen's bedroom, a little." Said Cindy, "Good day, good day. I loved our new recording studio."

The band made a music video for "Marshall", but the video was recorded live. The band played a "garage-ier" style of "Marshall" while recording the video. The band made the sound distorted and used wah- wah only on the bass.

"I liked it, because, I played the solo I wrote, not what Jimmy wrote, I wrote" Cindy said. Cindy's solo was, reportedly, written in 2 minutes.

Carl wrote his first song on his own, the song "Raider". The band played the song and immediately put it on the new album.

The new album was called "Rockitman".

Everyone has a bad record sometimes, right?

_**Near Death**_

The record bombed and went negative platinum, it was that bad. This lead to some complications.

_**Flashback**_

"_It's all your fault, Jimmy!" yelled Cindy._

"_My fault! How is this my fault?"_

"_You were the one that HAD to switch instruments with Sheen!"_

"_How is switching instruments-"_

"_Guys! Stop!" said Sheen._

"_Sheen's right! Stop! Your gonna hurt the band!" Libby said._

"_Shut up, Libby!" said Jimmy._

"_Don't tell her to shut up! Screw you!" Said Carl._

"_Okay, Carl! You wanna go?" Jimmy said._

"_You wanna be knocked into next week? I thought so!" said Carl, punching Jimmy in the face._

"_Carl!" said Sheen, punching Carl in the face, "This band is over!"_

_**End Flashback**_

0000000000000000

**A/N: Wow! I know what you are thinking, "Why, BoneBanditKonner? Why do you make people fight?" It will all come together. Now I want to illegally download "Come Together" By Aerosmith. Damn, I can't tell you that! I'll get arrested! But who gives a shit!**


	5. Back Up on da Stage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except The Llama Lords, Greg Burton and The Babys! Mojo Records is a REAL record company. They ALMOST signed Limp Bizkit! I also got a review by Hidrai6, the original creator of the story, I got her blessing and now I am happy!**

**Chapter V:**

**Back Up on Da Stage**

After that spat, the band "broke-up". Sheen, Jimmy, Carl and keyboard technician Greg Burton. They were called…

.

.

.

.

The Llama Lords.

The band recorded an album called "Shangri- Rock" which got them known in the underground metal scene. Greg left the band to pursue other opportunities, so the Llama Lords began work on "Eet Fuk".

"People asked 'How did youstart a band after the fight?'." Said Jimmy, "We were best friends for a long, long time so we kinda' got over it. That's the best I can word it."

Jimmy played guitar, Sheen was on bass and Carl was, of course, on drums. Jimmy used his wah- wah pedal to create solos on par with Cindy's. "I was awesome." Said Jimmy.

The Llama Lords became very known after they left the indie label to record for Mojo Records. "We got signed by Mojo Records and we started on our new record." Said Carl.

Mojo Records decided to get a lead guitarist for the band. 100 hand-picked auditions were staged, with one Cindy Vortex getting the job.

The band (somehow, someway) put aside all old feelings and focused on the upcoming album. "It was weird, we were not very creative with Greg (Burton), when he left, we were more creative and when Cindy was there, we were very creative!" said Sheen, who had, over the years, has become a deep songwriter/ ROCKER!!!!!

A live record idea that had been sitting in the dark for a few months.

"Sheen was playing the violin (odd, but he did have classic musical taste) and said 'We should play with another band, like, live! It would be so awesome, like us and Greystar!' I like the idea and we wanted to see if it was a good idea." Said Jimmy.

Greystar would only play with The Babys.

"So, we wanted Libby back in the band." Said Jimmy.

"I took the offer like it was money!" said Libby.

The album was titled "Live Sins: Crying and Grey". Jimmy, Sheen and Luke Titan (singer for Greystar), all wrote the combined materiel for the show. For example, Greystar's hit "Walk for Death" and The Babys song "The Silence is Deafening" would make "Walk for Deaf"

The album proved a hit and put The Babys back on top!

The band got back together and played a hometown show to the tune of 60,000 people.

Sheen had to be rushed out of a show in Berlin during the "Crying and Grey" tour with Greystar.

"Sheen got urinal problems half way into the set, he said a few things about it, but kept going. He eventually dropped after the set." Says Carl.

Sheen passed a kidney stone and was in immense pain.

"That is more pain," says Sheen, "that any 16- year old should face!"

After that, The Babys went on their first ever world tour. The tour was called "Time Matters", in support of their yet to be released album.

"Most bands go on tour AFTER an album is released. But, who cares." Said Libby.

Their 4th album, "Time Matters", put the Babys back on top of bands of that era.

But after collaborating with Greystar, The Babys enter a punk influenced stage that would last for more than 3 years.

Fans weren't so sure about a punk Babys, but their image stayed the same.

"The punk part of our careers was a time that we made our band more garage and punk like," said Jimmy, "Carl used more of the low toms to add a more rhythmic intro. Carl took off his snare beads for a rawer sound and we added more mikes for more of a fuzz kinda sound."

"I liked our punk influence." Said Sheen, "It was a good time of our careers."

The fans seemed to love it and "Time Matters" debuted at number one and is still on the Billboard Top 200 today!

After being back on top, press took no time to take shots at the 15 (17 if your Sheen) year olds.

"They said we didn't make our own music! They thought Greystar made it for us!" said Jimmy.

A tour ensued even after those cheap and just plain stupid headlines.

"One fan even said that they didn't care if Greystar made our music, they'd still love us anyway!" said Libby

The "Time Matters No More" tour started in Hamburg, Germany and made its way to China before a 3 week break. The Babys would have tour breaks to avoid burnout. After leaving Asia, the band went and played the Pro Bowl half-time show.

"It was pretty sweet." Said Sheen.

When The Babys came back to the States, they were greeted with a sold out arena stadium leg and millions of dollars in royalty fees that accumulated while they were gone.

"We had hit the big time. But, we were all worried that our egos would implode, so we put some of the money in the bank and the rest went into making the studio more presentable." Said Libby.

Sheen opened a guitar store called "Estevez Guitar Depot", Jimmy used his share to create "Neutron Guitars".

Neutron Guitars would buy regular guitars and customize them for a customers needs. Say a customer wants a Flying- V guitar, lefty version, with a long tremolo bar and War Beast head stock. Jimmy will get that guitar and make it by hand.

Sheen's store went over really good and opened another one in South Park, Colorado.

Libby and Cindy invested in new guitars and keyboards.

After a splurge spree, the Babys went into the studio. Libby wrote the 8 minute ballad "Why did ya have to go?" in which she played on a baby (**A/N: No pun intended**) grand piano.

Jimmy played the solo, which was very rare for him. He used a wah pedal and used a different key, but the solo is basically the main riff, only more prominent and awesome!

The album "The Titans" was released and signaled the end of the punk influenced Babys. They went back to their more rocker/ techno music.

The Titans fared well and got a Grammy for "Best Single with Female Vocals" for "Why did ya have to go?"

"When I went up and got that Grammy, it was a feeling I'll never forget." Said Libby.

With the Babys back on top, and stardom in sight, what will happen, if something goes wrong? Terribly wrong.

**A/N: Ohhhhhh, suspense! I LOVE IT!**


	6. Broken, Beat and Scarred

**A/N: One reviewer called me a thief. There were two chapters to this story when it started and it was in 2007! The last 3 chapters were mine! The original creator doesn't mind! Mira, suck my nuts. That's all I got to say.**

**Anyway, I got the "Come Together" by Aerosmith and now I want the Beatles version.**

**Chapter VI:**

**Broken, Beat and Scarred**

_**Flashback**_

"_All right man, just get the bass amp up." Said Sheen._

_KERRANG!_

"_Damn it!" said Frank_

"_What happened?" Jimmy asked._

"_Sheen is shot!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sheen was shot by a mentally deranged person.

He was taken to McCormick and Marsh Memorial Hospital and was treated for a gunshot wound on his right wrist.

"I lost a lot of blood, but, I didn't die! As you can so plainly see!" said Sheen.

Sheen was out in less than 3 months, but had to go though 2 years of physical therapy.

Mr. Eric Cartman was convicted of attempted murder, but was released on good behavior and because he was mentally sick.

Stan Titan, bassist for Greystar, stepped up to take Sheen's place while he recovered.

"We were selling T- Shirts made by Jedi Guru, an anonymous artist that had works published in Time magazine!" said Cindy.

"We'd get the regular skulls and iron crosses, and some random s**t like blood stained rainbows or something." Said Sheen.

One of the most popular Tees was the Time Matters, with fire all around Jesus as he is pinned up on the cross.

"Don't ask me what it means, I don't know. But it sweet looking, I would wear it." Said Carl, laughing.

Sheen was back in the band and then The Babys went into overdrive. They toured Europe on the "Is There Time Left?" tour, playing 3 gigs in Berlin in one day.

_**Bass Player **_**magazine conducted an interview with Sheen:**

_**How does it feel to be apart of something this big?**_

**Feels really good. I love how far we've come and I am very surprised that we've made it this far and are still going on strong.**

_**What kind of bass do you use?**_

**Mostly custom basses, like Fenders and stuff. I converted a Les Paul into a bass! I used that on "Raider", "Marshall" and "Whiplash".**

_**When you played guitar for a period, what guitars did you use?**_

**X-plorers were my primary choice. I would have a white one with War Beast headstock and dragon inlays. I would use Ernie Ball's Super Slickly Strings and I had the controls and whammy on the top, like a lefty guitar. I also had a Les Paul, which was red and had ebony inlays, it was a righty version, not my favorite, but I'll get over it.**

_**Did Jimmy help you with any of these guitars!**_

**Yes! Ya know, he helped me with every guitar, and bass for that matter, that I owned. He still helps me with tuning them and stuff.**

_**How would you compare your definition of success now, than with it in the "Silence is Deafening" days?**_

**Right now, success is me and The Babys going out and playing for people and making music like we always do. But back in the "Silence" days I considered success with the money kind of success, but I got a whole new definition now.**

_**Are you aware those songs from "Silence" are getting more airplay then the songs from "The Titans"?**_

**Really? [Laughs] It doesn't bother me! It was music that was meant to be heard! But I think the reasoning behind that is that songs from "Titans" are pretty long in length compared to "Silence", so I think they have good reasoning. Ya know, making time for more music like Deep Purple and… and Aerosmith. The good stuff! Before rap and all the hip- hop s**t.**

_**Before there was time, there was…**_

**The Rolling Stones! [Laughs hard]**

Sheen was already popular among bass players, but with a cover story on _Bass Player _made him an icon.

People wanted to play bass because of him and bass players wanted to be him.

"I couldn't believe how popular he was!" said Carl, "I though that he would go egoistic and leave the band."

But Sheen created a side-project and let all the Babys join. "Project: Napalm" was a band that let the band experiment with different styles, but no let the Babys suffer.

"We were more metal and punk like than the Babys. I think that let's us express more angst than anything else." Said Carl.

But then, a certain someone came along, and changed everything.

**A/N: Awesome huh? Jedi Guru got a little cameo for reviewing every chapter! He got me to get this up to post two chapters in one day!**


	7. Show Your Scars

**A/N: Man, long fucking day. Cori Thomas is my OC. Created just for this fic. ****Want your OC in my story? Send 'em in!**

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Show Your Scars**_

**This interview with Cindy was conducted by **_**Guitarist Monthly**_**:**

_**How does it feel to be the Babys?**_

**  
Really good.**

_**We understand Cindy has an instrumental album coming out called "Roaming". Can you tell us what it is about?**_

**It's my album that is about roaming, but puts it in… uh… guitar solos, I guess. That's why the songs are all called states. See?**

**Track list:**

**Ohio**

**Michigan **

**Michigan II: The Return**

**Canada**

**Canada II**

**Canada III: OMG, Let's Just Get Out!**

**Alaska**

**Plane Ride**

**Hawaii**

**Plane Ride II: SNAKE!**

**California**

**Plane Ride III**

**Ohio II**

_**Why are the names of the songs states?**_

**When I was thinking up ideas for songs on my solo project, I played the Hetfield solo on "Master of Puppets". I got it recorded and got feedback from the mike and Carl was hitting his crash and ride while I was playing. It sounded horrible, but Sheen said it sounded like a plane ride. Sheen suggested it (the album) to be about travel, or roaming. The recording we made ended up being the end solo to "Plane Ride II: SNAKE!"**

_**Nice. The Babys helped produce the album?**_

**Yes and no. They produced it AND they played on it. We bought the house our first studio was in and turned the whole place into a full recording studio and rehearsal stage.**

_**We hear that The Babys are making a new live album, are the rumors true?**_

**Yes they are! We are making an "Unplugged: The Babys" album with MTV!**

_**That's cool.**_

**Very.**

After that, Cindy was at a level of fame that rivaled Sheen's! But, Sheen released a solo album with Carl called "Bear Bonez". Sheen played guitar, bass and sang. The album sounded like Metallica in the _Load _and _ReLoad _eras.

"I didn't mean for it to be Metallica like, but I guess it turned out like that." Says Sheen.

"I loved working with Sheen." Said Carl, "We got good chemistry."

The band was called "Sheen".

Then Cindy released her album that reached #36 on the charts! Sheen's album got to #21, but fell fast. Cindy's fell faster, it went from #36 to #192 in just 6 weeks. At the same time, Sheen's dropped off from #21 to #109 in the same amount of time.

"We put it together _very_ fast. So I can't blame the people for dropping it like it's hot." Says Sheen.

At this time, Sheen got a girlfriend! Cori Thomas. Cori was the lead singer for "Frantic", a Garbage-like band.

Cori changed Sheen's way of thinking so drastically; he got a tattoo of Jesus Christ burning at the steak.

"She was hurting the band." Said Libby.

Cori ended up being pushed out by the rest of the band and she and Sheen became distant, and they soon broke up.

"Best thing ever to happen to the band" says Cindy.

Sheen was heartbroken. He played the song "Until it Sleeps" by Metallica on the new record "Ain't my Car" which was a tribute album to Metallica.

Sheen got his tattoo removed and he just has a line where it used to be. He got over Cori, but used his depression to write Babys and Sheen songs. Sheen was renamed Rennok. Rennok released "Until I'm Clean", which made it to #1 in its 192 week streak on the charts.

Jimmy joined Rennok while the Babys took a break. Jimmy got on and was on tour the next day. Rennok was on the road for 7 months.

Rennok had to go on hiatus to make time for the Babys.

The Babys made the record "Thorn from the Tree I Planted" which contained the hits "Gerald" and "Love from Hell". Both of the songs battled it out for #1 but "Gerald" got the title.

"We were big!" says Jimmy, "I mean, s**t. We were f**king awesome!"

Then the Babys mad "The Babys: Unplugged" with MTV that included the songs that were on "The Silence is Deafening" to "Thorn from the Tree I Planted".

Libby got mad at not getting an equal share in the band. She sued for violation of her contract with the Babys and Neutron Records (which had become THE place to be signed). The case was settled when Libby agreed to stay in the band for a bigger royalties and more creative freedom. They even promised a solo album if she dropped the suit.

Libby used the charges as a threat for the next 2 years.

"I had to, to get what I wanted." Said Libby.

But when Libby drops her solo album titled "Libster", her ego goes haywire. She makes herself band leader, wears flashier clothes than the rest of the band, and insists on singing every song on tour.

"It sucked." Said Carl.

Libby came down from Heaven when she figured out that her album sold only 56,000 copies.

**A/N: I wanted the lawsuit to be settled in court because every other major lawsuit between an individual and a big company is settled out of court. I wanted to mix everything up!**


	8. Not The End, Just The Beginning

**A/N: Sorry for the life time long update. I love JediGuru and ****acosta perez jose ramiro for sticking with this story for like fucking ever!**

_Flashback_

"_Thank you, San Francisco! The Babys love you! Now, we would love to just leave you with a regular, old encore, but we love the Bay Area so much, we are going to get some badasses out here that have inspired us to just f**king play and gave us a kick ass album. Please welcome, your very own… GREYSTAR!"_

_End Flashback_

After the Sheen's speech, Greystar came out and played a few songs with the Babys.

This would be Greystar's last concert.

Luke and Jason Titan were killed that night in a drive by.

The Babys mourned deeply. Sheen had become the unofficial leader of the Babys and he suggested we took sometime off.

But for Sheen and Carl, time off wouldn't help them. They made an album with Jimmy and went on tour.

The album was called "For the Titans", a subtle reference to Luke and Jason Titan.

But after their deaths, a shadow would be cased, a long shadow that would affect everyone from Sheen down to the guitar technician's parents.

000000000000000000000

The Babys were now determined to make a fun album, to get their minds off of "The Titan Incident" as it was called "TTI" still has effects on the Babys today, but that will get explained later.

When Libby and Cindy wrote the song "Beach", Sheen and Jimmy had to warm up to the idea. Sheen's bass line caused half the song to be rewritten and even Cindy wanted to change it so it could accommodate a solo.

In the end the song went from being a fun beach party song, to a Frank Sinatra-like swing tune.

In the beginning of the song, there is a minute long rhythm solo on the drums. The solo was coordinated to make it sound just like the main riff and took a month to plan and write.

The album "Rok til midnite, thn Rok Sum 'ore" was purposely spelled weird to sell better.

And it did, selling out in almost every Wal-Mart nationwide.

That was their last album release until today. Today they release "Ajax and Penelope go Swimming"

Yes a short end to a piece of our documentary. Now we ask the Babys on how their ride to fame had changed them. From the early years of fighting and rehearsing in their parent's garage, to now where they are sophisticated and rich, but still the same goofy kids they were 10 years ago.

"This is awesome. Period." Said Libby.

"When we first started," says Jimmy, "We were doing it for fun and now… well, we're rich off of doing something we love and we don't have to be forced out of bed to do it. I always thought that that would be the ultimate job."

"It was good at first," says Sheen, "Now it is great. Hell, it's better than great, it's awesome, fantastic. It's a dream come true."

"I love this band, I'm glad they talked me into this 10 years ago" said Cindy, "This is bigger, like a thousand times bigger, than what I had ever dreamed of."

"I always thought I would be the weakest link," says Carl, "But I realize, I am apart of a big picture. I don't care how small my part is, I'm working for the greatness of the bigger picture. It's not all about me or Jimmy or Sheen for that matter, it's about the Babys. The bigger picture."

"Wow, good documentary." Said Carl.

"Yea. They put those interviews together great. But who said Sheen was the leader?" said Jimmy.

"Hey, I consider myself a very good leader, thank you much!" said Sheen, in mock anger.

The band laughed and shrugged off the "argument", if you could call it that.

The Babys used to fight like hungry dogs over meat, but now the only real fight they have is over where their tour dates are. Today, they have to be in New York playing a concert to promote their new album, which is why they are on a private jet.

Once they landed in New York, they were greeted by hundreds of screaming fans. Sheen, being Sheen, Jumped from the steps of the jet, into the crowd. People call Sheen crazy, the Babys call him trusting.

"I love this band!" yelled Sheen up to his best friends.

**A/N: Stay tuned for "The Babys: On Tour"**


End file.
